Scareye
|enemies = Blackeye, Terry, Blackeye pea, Bohale (formerly), Chitemo (formerly), Hyena Clan (formerly), Clawidus, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Jack Cat, Cheesy (formerly), Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = His family, working, having fun, perfection, Hugo's inventions, romance, safety, helping others, his friends, vacations, culture, exploring, reading|dislikes = His father and uncles' absence, the death of his mother, Blackeye, his cousins' bickering, threats to his family|powers = Animalistic Strength|weapons = Continues to live happily with his closest friends and family}}'''Scareye '''is a major character in the Black Lion. He's the only son of Scarface and Martha. Background Scareye is the first-born and only son of Scareye and Martha when they got married. Being the second-born of the royal family, Scareye was second in line to rule Africa as king. During that time, Scareye was trained by his father and the royal army while he was nurtured by his mother and taught how to protect his kingdom with force and care. Scareye eventually grew in a young teenager and was tasked with watching over his cousins whenever his parents, uncles and aunts are absent. Scareye, however maintained a healthy and close relationship with his cousin, Toby, he often joins him in the sporting games at their high school, such as the lion games. Sometime during his childhood, Scareye's mother was tragically killed by Harold's ex-servant, Blackeye. Upon learning about it and mourning her death along with his distraught father, Scareye promised to help his father with his duties around the kingdom and maintain a loving relationship with him, knowing that it would not only make his mother happy, but she'll be able to rest in peace, knowing that her son and husband are still together. Scareye hoped to protect the Lion Family and lead the living members down the right path. In the present day, his father and uncles are suddenly taken out of Africa and to a zoo in Maine. Until his father and uncles would return from who knows where, Scareye promised to keep the family safe. Personality Scareye is introduced to be calm and composed, having a maturer side than his enthusiastic and slightly immature cousin, Toby. Scareye is stickler of the rules and is determined to follow royal traditions and ensure that the royal family members stick to royal traditions by any means necessary. Despite not having that many servants, Scareye is charge of the castle servants and keeping them in check. With Bohale, Chitemo, Melody, Jacques and Crazy working as the castle servants, Scareye is rather strict and stern with them, being often annoyed with their antics. He cares for them, nonetheless and believes that they are worthy to live in royalty. As a team leader, Scareye doesn't tolerate his teammates bickering, especially Nathan and Candice's constant arguing. He wants his teammates to show independence and maturity by working together and putting their differences aside and support each other. Whenever a friend or family member is in danger, Scareye immediately informs his family and the Wooten Gang about the incoming danger. Also, Scareye stays calm but he's eager to save whomever is in danger. Scareye doesn't only hate Blackeye for murdering his mother, he hates him for his use of dark magic, finding it to be the abuse of magic. Scareye is shown to have a kind and understanding side to his personality. When his father or adult family members are having a moment or an argument, Scareye knows to leave them alone and give them privacy. If an argument ends terribly, Scareye secretly plans to help his relative makes amends with another. He is also shown to be supportive towards his close friend, Matthew, he often silences those who anger him. Physical appearance Scareye is a large and muscular lion, almost about Blue’s height. He has dark red auburn fur and a big red mane. Appearances The Lion in the House This episode is basically about Scarface and his brothers getting reunited with their families. Scareye is mentioned when Scarface tells Matthew about his son and wife's yearly death. Feeling sympathy for the Lion Brothers, Matthew kindly escorts them back to Africa. However, Scareye is nearly orphaned when a duo of greedy fur collectors attempt to murder Scarface and his brothers and sell their fur for an excessive profit. Luckily, in an act of heroism, Matthew rescued the lions and got them aboard a plane before it took off. Back in Africa, Scareye reunites with his father and uncles and Scarface tells him about how Matthew risked his life to protect him and his brothers. Upon learning about Matthew's heroic actions, Scareye and the family members prepared a special feast for Matthew. At the Woodland Castle, Scareye began to bond with Matthew after the special feast. The Black Lion Scareye appears in the other episodes of the cartoon series as a major character. He often helps Matthew on his adventures through and out of the African Kingdom. Trivia * Despite being named Scareye, he doesn't have a scar on his eye. Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Royalty Category:Wooten characters Category:Singing characters Category:Nobility Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:African characters Category:Nephews Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Mentors Category:Athletes Category:Cousins Category:Time travelers